


I Could Count Alone (But I Don't Have Too)

by Rainy182



Series: This Is Your Brain On Writer's Block [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or he and Stiles have been hanging out, Peter may be a little bit of a stalker, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Stiles counts- it's how he keeps track of what's real.Peter counts too, but for different reasons.orThe happier version of "A Product Of My Psychosis".





	I Could Count Alone (But I Don't Have Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in writer block, but I did have a little bit of inspiration for this. But about half way through it ran out so I tried wrapping it up as cleanly as possible. So if anyone wants to use this fic as a prompt and make their own fic, please do! I'd love to read it.

There are five-hundred and sixty-two lockers in Beacon Hills High. And it takes nine-hundred seconds to get to the Derek’s loft. However it only takes Stiles counting five fingers five times to notice ten eyes looking at him. 

 

Should be twelve but she’s gone, and who’s counting- well besides Stiles. 

 

“Um, Stiles you’re really quiet. You okay?” the concern in Scotts voice filling the room. 

 

But Stiles knows-  _ just knows _ \- it’s not concern for him. It’s concern  _ about _ him, and if  _ it _ is back. Stiles wonders if they showed this much concern, took this much notice, then if there would still be twelve eyes to look at him. But at quick as the thought comes it leaves, because it wasn’t five people that took a life, it was just one. 

 

Stiles.  _ But not Stiles _ . 

“Yeah, just thinking,” was Stiles only response, his heart steady. Because he’s is thinking- always thinking. About how there are fourteen windows and six beer cans in two separate boxes. Because thinking about the number of things is how he keeps track of what’s there- so if it’s off he’ll notice. 

 

Peter notices. Because he counts too.

 

He counts the rhythm of Stiles sporadic heartbeat. He counts the four-thousand and sixty-two moles that cover his too pale skin. He counts the hours it takes for Stiles to fall asleep, and the minutes it takes for a nightmare to appear. He counts how many nights and how many days the sheriff is away. 

 

That’s why when Scott presses for Stiles to reveal what he’s thinking about- Peter notices. 

 

The shaking hands. 

 

Panicked look. 

 

Stiles whispered words of numbers. 

 

It’s why Peter knew to slowly approach the shaking teen-  _ no adult _ . And uncurl his clenched fist, revealing crescent moon shaped scars- some fresh, most old. 

 

“One,” Peter gently traces Stiles thumb, “two,” index, “three,” middle, “four,” ring, “five,” pinky.

 

Peter made sure to repeat the process five more times before letting his five fingers to slot into the five spaces of Stiles hand. Holding it steady. 

 

Because Stiles will always need to count, but he’ll can also count on never being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head there is more build up to the end moment, like a on screen fight between the pack and Stiles, in which Stiles takes off and starts dissociating with reality. Which causes him to panic because he thinks he's losing it again. That would be where Peter would come in and count his fingers, then it would end with them sitting against a tree looking at the sunset (or just sky). But I couldn't write that for some reason so instead we got a halfway fluff halfway angst piece instead! Leave your thoughts!!


End file.
